


原子镜

by Summerdayqwq



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerdayqwq/pseuds/Summerdayqwq
Kudos: 6





	原子镜

0  
我们在满是镜子的房间里亲吻。  
层层叠叠的重影中我们咬上彼此的嘴巴，牙齿抵着牙齿，舌头缠着舌头，吻得热情且放肆。  
1  
按下发送键的一瞬我有些恍惚。  
此时正是北京时间凌晨五点。夜色的尽头披着朦寐的色彩，晨星坠落，天光乍破，我突然就生出一种奇妙的冲动，那些压抑着的光怪陆离从我脑海里翻出来，导致我想揪住焉栩嘉的领子问他。  
“你见过凌晨五点钟的天吗？”  
废话。  
他当然见过。  
我们这个职业比较特殊，称不上好也说不清坏，昼夜颠倒是常事，大多的睡眠时间都在匆匆忙忙的旅程中囫囵度过，焉栩嘉贪睡，总是迫不及待抓住任何一点点时间和周公见面，柔软脸蛋来者不拒地倚靠在谁的肩膀上，一次又一次害我齿根发酸。  
偏偏我只能做个锯嘴葫芦。讲道理这点小举动无可厚非，毕竟我也不是他的谁，说到底不过钻了小少爷稚嫩可欺的空子来占他便宜，偷来这两年“男朋友”的名号，色厉内荏地趁着小男孩对我尚有几丝崇拜来把他困在壳子里，美其名曰替焉家妈妈管着他，实则满足自己的私欲。  
一成不变的生活当然会有尽头。随着小男孩一天天长大，许是终于察觉到了我不过沧海一粟，他心中名为赵磊的神像开始风化雨蚀，而我们的关系在风雨飘摇中岌岌可危，因此我不得不谨慎起来，像旧时小心翼翼捧住自己乌纱帽的滑稽老臣一样。湿润的土地里我再也藏不住的惶恐自卑终于发了芽。  
我有什么资格限制他交朋友呢？  
我隔着飞机中间狭窄的走廊看张颜齐肩头那张无比熟悉的面容，刚刚十八岁的男孩脸颊婴儿肥未消，但已初具了成熟男人的轮廓，他漂亮的眼睛紧紧阖着，粉红唇瓣有一些干涸。  
窗外是五点钟的天空，太阳在云层的彼端撕扯出金色的条带，我记得焉栩嘉第一次同我坐飞机的时候兴奋地拉扯我的袖子，亮闪闪眼睛里藏了星子，那时我不动声色，心脏却猛地颤抖了一下。我收回目光扫到自己支起的膝盖，猛然想起孤独蝙蝠凸起的翼骨，突兀丑陋的形状。  
醒来的时候天已大亮，挂钟显示的时间数字已经是9。我发了会呆打开微信，单薄的时间线下右侧孤零零躺着一行字。  
“我们分开一段时间吧。”  
无比简单直白的九个字。放在前天的聊天记录下面，有几分无理取闹的意味，短短几个小时的间隔我却开始觉得陌生，仿佛大梦初醒，仿佛这几个字不是出自我手，而是谁悄悄这样做了又把手机塞到我枕边一样，可那又怎么可能呢？  
我为自己对焉栩嘉抱有的侥幸心理感到羞赧。  
事到如今我不得不承认自己是这样没出息的一个人，无时不刻都在幻想着焉栩嘉赋予我的余地，并对他隐隐期待着，甚至帮忙找好了借口。  
贪睡的小猫咪是否还未起床呢？  
时钟的秒针发出咔哒咔哒的响声，我抬手扇了自己一巴掌。  
于是那些霞云一样迤逦的色彩都散了，和我发出去便石沉大海的消息一般。  
赵磊，你已经足够可怜了，怎么能再骗自己呢?  
我听到自己的声音。  
焉栩嘉总是做一些让我意料之外的事情，选在我意料之外的时间。我想他的小粉丝戏谑的对，他就是个小机器人，反应慢半拍。虽迟但到的行径令我一时间搞不清楚他到底是懂我还是不懂我，因此当他犹犹豫豫磨磨唧唧敲响我房门的时候，我难以自控地犹豫了一下。也就是这一下，让他逮到机会钻了进来。  
我只能眼睁睁看着他大摇大摆地陷进我平整干净的床褥，还犹不知足地颠了颠。  
呸，不要脸。  
我在心里暗骂。  
“有事吗？”  
我努力拿出波澜不惊的神色朝他微笑，语气浅淡的和平日里问他想吃什么如出一辙。  
谁想他倒委屈起来，那张能说会道的小嘴抿着，好似我是一个穷凶极恶的大坏蛋。  
“赵磊，你又怎么了——”  
我眼瞅着这位少爷脸上调色盘般换了几轮色彩，终于闷出了一句人话，尾音拖得长长的，无奈和烦躁暴露无遗。  
我有些想笑，也不知是笑他还是笑我。我蓦得有些后悔这些年拿他当心肝宝贝伺候，以至于这个兔崽子得了便宜还卖乖，好像我才是那个没事找事的人一样。  
“你凌晨五点钟在做什么？”  
我鬼使神差地问他，那对望向我的浅棕色瞳仁闪烁着，蒙上了一丝困惑。  
或许是他实在是被问懵了，一时间竟给不了我一个答案。我眼见他支吾着，手指攥紧着我的床单。  
疲惫兜头浇下来，像是这么多年用力生活的反噬。我按了按眉心朝他下逐客令。  
“你走吧。”  
焉栩嘉不说话，他死死盯着我，半晌开口，声音里是快要起火的焦急。  
“赵磊你到底想怎样——”  
“我们分手了。”  
我十分冷静地朝他挥刀，把最后的一点念想拦腰斩断。  
“对不起。”  
他朝我走近，用阴影把我包裹起来。这一刻我才发现那个记忆中的少年竟快要比我高了，表情也是我让我有些陌生。  
“走吧。”  
我推开了门。  
焉栩嘉的声音平地惊雷。  
“赵磊，你不就想我给你道歉，你能不能，别总是这样。”  
他声音不大，却如同扇了我一巴掌。那双放在我肩膀的手捏得我发痛，急躁和慌张在他脸上无所遁形。  
我瞧着眼前的男孩，一种难以言说的酸楚压到了临界值，马上就能爆炸似的。于是我挣开他，缓慢坚定地把那个我曾经捧在掌心的小男孩亲手丢到了门外。门关合上的前一秒我悄悄问他。  
“焉栩嘉，你真的还喜欢我吗？”  
他蒙尘的大眼睛怔了怔，苍白从眼白里淌出来，我最终合上了房门。  
其实焉栩嘉说的对，我等的不过也就是他一个示弱，像千万庸俗的人一样希望爱慕对象的肯定与青睐，以填补自己哪一点扭曲的自卑。  
只是所有这世上所有东西都是有保质期的。当热情过期，原本期待的一切都会索然无味，而我等了太久，在执拗顽固的坚持中，我喜欢的那个人，他再一次迟到了。  
就这么简单，并非我要故意刁难，只是麻木的疯狂退潮之后，理性占了上风，我难以自控地思考我们之间的关系，并在2020年的元月终于寻到酸苦的答案。  
2  
夏之光来的时候我正躲在黑暗里摆弄吉他。  
他先是抱怨问什么不开大灯，继而狗狗祟祟地摸黑蹭到我旁边自顾自坐下。那和我四目相对的脸上有两颗泪痣，恍惚间我竟以为自己在照镜子。  
“怎么了?”  
夏之光睁着柔软的一双眼睛看我，我几乎笃信他是一个值得信赖的朋友，事实上他确实是。  
“哥恢复自由身了。”  
我朝他笑笑，故作轻松地眨眼，他却是听到什么不得了的鬼故事一样从凳子上蹿起来，胳膊差点把我的台灯打歪。  
半晌那个善良迟钝的男孩子端起我的水杯喝了一口，如同我选择与他分享我的秘密。  
“其实我早想说——你们两个，或许没那么合适。”  
他迟疑着，声音轻飘飘的，随着我一声弦响，蒲公英一般散了。  
焉栩嘉与我不合。  
这件事情在我遇见他第一天就知道了。娇生惯养的小少爷伸着柔嫩的手和我打招呼，那双清澈透明的眼睛里是令我愤怒的不谙世事——一身被爱浇灌的气质。  
我几乎瞬时就对这个花朵般娇嫩的男孩树立起了敌意，一份来自于少年人疯狂的嫉妒，同时我在心底不屑，毕竟这样的人，看起来就不是能赢我的样子。  
变故陡生。被选做搭档的时候我大脑一片空白，那孩子脸上依旧挂着可恶的甜笑，声音黏腻。  
“太好了!磊哥哥!”  
我在心里翻着白眼，努力扯出开心的笑，可那时的我太年幼了，肢体僵硬，漏洞百出。  
焉栩嘉通通没看到，他自顾自地缠上来，眼底有令人心悸的湿意，他成为了一根攀附于荆棘的藤蔓，指尖柔软，像淋过雨新发的嫩芽。  
后来是哪里出了偏差我记不得了，或许是不小心交错的汗湿掌心，或许是拥抱时耳边温热的呼吸，又或许是颊边猝不及防的啄吻。其实少年人的妒忌总能暴露欲望，那个肆意生长的年纪一切都太易变也太矛盾。这也是我后来失去焉栩嘉才明白的道理。在勇往直前不顾一切地爱着谁的年岁里面我大致摸到一个轮廓，焉栩嘉的天真无暇是我最恨的部分，当然，也是我最爱的。  
“你见过凌晨五点钟的天吗？”  
我故作深沉地瞅夏之光。  
出乎意料的，他几乎没有犹豫就给了我答案，我梦想从焉栩嘉嘴里得到的答案。  
“回头有好的褪黑素记得安利给我。”  
我嗤笑应他。心里砸翻了五味罐。  
你看，我和焉栩嘉有多么不搭，这个问题抛给他，他只会觉得我是王小波书里那只特立独行的猪。  
倒也正常，毕竟在我们相遇之前就注定了他这一辈子都不可能理解我，我怪不得他。小少爷从小被簇拥着长大，就算那时我没有爱他，也会有其他人来爱。他是一朵太阳花，注定被捧在手心被大家喜欢，他没吃过苦也没有那个必要。所以他怎么会拥有凌晨五点钟的天空呢?他没有辗转难眠到天明，没有孤独寂寞求而不得，不清楚钱的来之不易，他合该不谙世事。而我们就是错误的拼图两块，彼此拼了命把自己削成残破不堪的样子，却无论如何拼不成完满的模样。  
“哎，说真的我也想有钱。”  
夏之光不过聪明片刻又憨了起来，他翻弄我的吉他盒，漫不经心地说。  
其实是肺腑之言。夏之光这些年出来闯没少吃苦，在这个金子堆起来的梦境里哪儿都需要钱，我眼瞧他傻笑着拼命，却只能在他需要的时候分担那回校路上微不足道的二十块。  
夏之光还在絮絮叨叨我却笑不出来了。一枚旧拨片被他捏在指尖，朝向我的那一面刻着ray，歪歪扭扭的，实在够不上我审美的及格线，小东西背面的图案在我脑海中渐次成型，连着它原主人绯红的脸蛋一起。808bass落在视网膜底的时候，我的心脏颤了颤。  
他老是这样幼稚，好像名字刻在一起就能相爱一辈子似的。  
3  
焉栩嘉其实是个敏锐的人。或许不够聪明但绝对直觉准确。  
此时他拿着吉他站在我门外就是最好的证明。  
我装作不知他来意地倚着门边上下审视他，眼见他漂亮的手指捏着琴盒捏到发白。  
人实在是一种神奇的动物。不知是否仰仗于我天马行空的思维，又其实我对焉栩嘉一直压抑着点肮脏下流的想法。要不讲迅哥儿怎么流芳百世的，人家实在批判的对。  
“一见短袖子，立刻想到白臂膊，立刻想到全裸体......”  
恰如其分地划开了我装模做样的表皮。我盯着焉栩嘉细白发粉的指节，不由得想起它相叠拢在我后颈时的模样，又也许更过分一点，握住某些不可言说的部位滑动，那时他眼睛眯起来，喉结淡淡的红，惬意如同一只发春的猫。  
“磊哥...你先..凑合用这个吧...”  
焉栩嘉当然并不知道我在想什么，他只当我是生了气，不由自主地贴上来讨好。吉他不由分说被塞进我怀里，他表情怯怯的，脚尖不自觉挨蹭在一处，尾音消下去，蚊子哼哼般堵在他嗓子眼儿。  
厅堂大灯没开，乌漆一片，焉栩嘉就那么站在影子里不动，没了吉他，他手变得无处安放，只能局促地用左手手指不停揉捏右手手腕。  
“谢谢。”  
“没，就，赵磊...”  
他明显打算说什么，欲言又止，下唇被咬得发白。  
我看他闪动着的大眼睛和微青眼圈，自以为坚如磐石的心霎时丢了重量，漂浮在海面，晃荡着，酸软着，以至于我再不敢听他多说一句，匆忙逃窜而去。  
屋子里台灯还亮着，我那把旧吉他缩在灯影里，完好无损，连音准都没有偏差。我一遍遍摸着手里那把琴尚在温热的指板，生出一股轮廓鲜明的恨意。  
那份恨意对象不明，刀锋半分对准焉栩嘉，半分对准我自己，要直挺挺把我俩捅个对穿，今生今世不分离才好。  
解开锁的手机屏停留在十分钟前的Funclub，我躲在新动态里没头没脑地伤春悲秋。是撒谎，也不是。陪着我四年的某样东西坏了。如果我视音乐如生命，那么破碎掉的那样东西，我可以毫不犹豫地确信，在四年中的每一刻，它比我的吉他，还要珍贵许多。  
我是疯子，有些东西我愿意拿命去赚，只要焉栩嘉需要。  
只要焉栩嘉需要。  
这个认知像魔咒，把我锁在了笼子里。绝大多数的美好是只能活在想象里的，比如年少的焉栩嘉，比如不顾一切的爱。我知道焉栩嘉总有一天不再需要我，可我没想到这一天来的这么快，快到我毫无准备就被扔进了荒漠，只能遥遥看着他在人群里游走，嬉笑怒骂，好不快活。  
为什么会长大呢？  
我埋怨时间，却又无计可施。渐渐地我分不清了先出问题的是我还是焉栩嘉了。也许我们都坏掉了，也许我们只是长大了。  
长大的赵磊不满足于眼前所有，长大的焉栩嘉有了更宽广的天地。  
原本我是打算离开地更体面些，谁知人性的贪婪是那么触手可及。只消一个放松，我便管不住自己了。那颗胸膛里跳动的玩意儿急不可耐地赌博，妄想着和那个曾经温暖可亲的人重修旧好。  
4  
单身的日子千篇一律，日历翻起来飞快。  
掰掰指头也是我来公司的第五年了，死物都要生出感情的时间。曾经年少时还会郁郁不得志，因着公司那些不明不白的偏颇而难过，眼下倒看开了。外面的坏看多了就知道，再不好也是好的，我痴痴傻傻做了一条狗，就必须在漫长的合同期限里低下头，怪谁呢？  
年会的氛围比我想的轻松，大家都只是随便打扮了一下，反而显得我洗头喷香水有些刻意了。焉栩嘉更是一点包袱也无，不知道是不是他新请的造型师放假了，他裹了个牛仔外套就出门，刘海遮着眼睛活活一只流浪半年的贵宾犬。  
说起焉栩嘉找的造型师，我也认识，水平尚可，只是不知道怎么到了焉栩嘉这就一言难尽了起来。衣服搭配没有问题，帅气也是有点的，但是就是不适合焉栩嘉，那种微妙的感觉把焉栩嘉从我身边推远。致使我常常半梦半醒中踟蹰，疑神疑鬼着身边不熟悉的少年到底是哪位。  
好在如今我已经没有这种挣扎了，自暴自弃之后，连惶恐都会少。只是焉栩嘉不知道怎么回事突然又变得黏人，不依不饶地赖上来，像尘埃落定前的回光返照。  
他与我擦身而过时，欲盖弥彰地挽起了袖子。两串耀眼的玫瑰金水钻手链挂在伶仃腕骨上，和某个冬日第一次挂上他手腕时一样好看，炽烈的光芒折射散开，我仅用余光就看得清楚。于是我本就尖锐的恨意又生长几分，把那层好不容易铺张开的怡然自若割裂开。  
我不想去懂他这些行为有什么意义。本来丢进首饰堆的东西又何必捡出来假装珍惜呢？本来丢进尘埃里的真心又何必虚情假意?我混进年会的盛大狂欢里推杯换盏，赵天宇勾着我肩膀喊周震南名字的时候我才幡然醒悟。  
原来我怕的不是焉栩嘉不再喜欢我，我怕的是他以为他喜欢我。那一刻所有的试探和赌气成了沙，焉栩嘉站在不远处偷看我，我紧紧抓住了夏之光的小臂。  
“走啊，去跳舞。”  
掌声和欢呼声，我听到主持对着话筒喊我的名字。我想我是喝多了，酒精带来的狂热令我每一个细胞我发胀，胳膊甩出去坚实的力度，我把所有的不甘发泄在这支freestyle，酣畅淋漓。  
台下手机灯筒的光亮刺人，焉栩嘉端正地横过手机举着，就像以前的许多次一样，眼睛躲在屏幕后面。只是这一回他安静得格格不入，我心底涌上报复的快意，挑衅地撩起衣摆做wave，我明显看到他的手腕抖了一下，尖巧的下巴和嘴唇一起绷紧。  
人和人之间的认知总是有偏差的，就比如在焉栩嘉眼里我就是个略显枯燥的好好先生，而在我眼里焉栩嘉还是那个没有长大的穿卫衣的小孩。  
或许我们心底深处都隐隐知道对方不是那样单薄的纸片，但却永远没有勇气去迈出舒适范围，我们迎合着彼此演戏，双双疲惫不堪。所以我告诉自己不怪焉栩嘉，这其实不是他的错，他不去试图理解我也无可厚非。可理性和感性又怎么会水乳交融?当我反应过来的时候，我的感情已经扭曲。我一边谅解焉栩嘉的无知无畏，一边气愤于他混不在意的态度。  
其实他只是什么都不明白，委屈着“你为什么不来爱我”的焉栩嘉和叫喊着“何不食肉糜”的皇帝陛下有什么区别。  
一条手臂带着全身的重量搭在我身上，浑浊的酒气扑向我的脸，我看着焉栩嘉脸上酒醉的酡红越发难过起来。  
这是我四年以来第一次任由他喝酒。  
我终于失去了管制焉栩嘉的权利。  
5  
耳膜传来震动，是我自己的声音，混在水流杂响里头，有着熟悉的温度，与往事恰到好处地重合。《日不落》，焉栩嘉曾在我身边哼了千千万万遍。  
事隔经年，却还要重温一遍，我觉得自己傻气得可以。我机械地冲澡，热气蒸腾血液里的酒精，让我亢奋又疲累，脑海里不受控制地回忆我们的初见和曾经。一帧帧一幕幕，都像是要刻死在我的余生之中。  
倘若你是永远生长在我十六岁冬季的那个单纯少年多好，可你偏偏留在了“我们”这张时间图纸的中间。  
房门很突兀的被敲响，我掀开被水浇透的睫毛关上了水龙头。  
“有事儿吗？在洗澡。”  
门外发出窸窸窣窣的声音，没有回答，好像刚刚的敲门声是来自我的幻想国。  
我头发上的泡沫还没冲干净，胳膊起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。水滴从莲蓬头坠落砸到脸上，流进心口，那里隐隐有个名字要冲破束缚，又被我自虐样地压了回去。片刻迟疑后我重新扳开了水龙头。  
等我吹干头发换上睡衣，把脏衣服丢进洗衣机再想起刚刚的敲门声已经是半小时之后了。  
木门终于吱呀响动，我怎么都没想到梦里的妖精化了人形，隐在没有开灯的厅堂里，孤零零地坐在我门口，长腿弯折被他拢在胸口，抬起的眼底铺开精致的下三白。  
焉栩嘉看到我有一瞬间遮掩不住的慌乱，睫毛颤动如花枝，他贴着墙站起来，有一些腿脚不稳。  
“我能进去吗？”  
他平日得意的小眉毛垂下来，让我想起被雨水打湿的雀尾。  
那些个冷漠无情的话突然就说不出来了，它们卡在我咽喉里快要令我窒息。  
焉栩嘉就原地站着看我，唇角沉沉坠下去，好似天幕落下的星。我想起他有些时候总是格外的倔，八头驴都拉不回来一颗撞南墙的心，若是我不答应，他怕是能穿着这件薄薄的睡衣等上我一整晚。  
于是我不得已侧身闪出一条路，焉栩嘉眼睛弯折出一个柔软的弧度，孩子气地朝我抱怨。  
“腿都麻了。”  
房间里的灯打得亮，我终于有机会好好端详焉栩嘉一眼。他大概是刚洗过澡，发梢还湿，软趴趴贴在鬓角，就连睡衣都是微潮的。两串手链挂在手腕上，傻子都能看出来的故意为之，只有我装作不知道。  
“怎么了么？”  
我拿一只玻璃杯灌了八分满的柠檬水，心里小心计算着年会上喊他喝多了让薄脸皮的小少爷当众出糗的过分程度。  
焉栩嘉乖乖接过我递的杯子大口喝了见底，嘴唇和眼角都是湿红的，配上他的表情有一丝顽固的稚气。其实我心里有数。我猜他是来找我和好，像之前很多很多次一样。  
这些年过来我们不是没闹过别扭。早年我脾气相当混蛋，心态也悲观，在我的世界里根本没有修复关系这一选项。因此每每吵架，都是焉栩嘉主动出击。他总是不知痛地模样向我示好，脸上挂着大大的笑容献殷勤。若是幻视出条尾巴，该能摇得欢快。  
偏偏我最受不了这一套。属于我的世界寂寥了太久，所有人都是匆匆行者，偶尔有人带着同情看我一眼也是稍纵即逝，只有焉栩嘉，火一般地闯进来，锲而不舍地拥抱我，灼热的温度将要把我烫伤。  
“就这一次吧。”  
我尝试着回应了小太阳。  
可少年人的意气从来毫无道理，他可以前一天盛满脸的甜蜜再后一天亲手打翻，时间愈久愈是如此，当我开始手忙脚乱的维稳两个人的关系时，一切都晚了。他偏偏可以睁着无辜的大眼睛用最平常的举动告诉我。  
“赵磊，你对我来说也没什么特别的。不过如此而已。”  
如果没有谈恋爱就好了。我悄悄的想，没有开始就没有结束，当然更不会节外生枝。  
咣当一声玻璃杯落了。  
焉栩嘉低哑的声音绷成一根极致的线，在我唇畔被热气融化。他念着我听不懂的魔咒，要让我万劫不复。  
他说。  
“赵磊，和我做吧。”  
6  
在冰川里燃起火。  
和焉栩嘉做爱是苦的。  
颊边的汗水淌下来渗进唇缝时我想。那么苦，那么涩，和我千百次春梦和意淫里的味道完全不同，浓稠的欲望黏成看不清的味道，充盈了我全部的感官，苦得我快要落下泪来。  
可这分明相悖。  
我埋在焉栩嘉身体里欲望正传递着无上的快感，随着每一次动作贯穿四肢百骸。在湿热的雨季里，我拼命奔跑着寻求出口却一次次迷失，而这一切的源头，是那个太阳般温暖清爽的少年。  
我感到迷茫，不知所措。  
我不明白自己在以什么身份和他做这样的事情。没有立场没有缘由甚至没有准备。脑子一热就理智全失，愤怒到要亲手扒了焉栩嘉的皮来亲自告诉他珍惜自己的道理。  
焉栩嘉又怎么会听呢？他年轻漂亮，对万物都充满了浓厚的好奇心。关于那些游走在禁忌边界线上的东西他通通都觉得刺激，比如早恋比如性。现在想来或许和我谈恋爱这件事情都是焉栩嘉探寻辛辣的一种手段罢了。只有我做了最轻盈的梦。在那洁白美丽的温柔乡里，我努力隐藏着自己所有的不堪和肮脏，害怕我的小男孩吃一点苦头，甚至连和他发生关系都不敢。  
世界倒转成圆圜，我难过他从来不在乎我的用心良苦，如今我与他名不正言不顺，他却可以浑不在意的把自己送给一个没有瓜葛的男人，大概仅仅出于能一点点的好奇。  
就因为一点点冲动，我所有的忍耐和努力活该成了笑话。  
直到此时我才生出一些个关于“焉栩嘉真的是个成年人了”这件事情的实感来。他舒展的肩膀和我一样宽，白嫩一双腿比我还要长。我猜想他是否足够残忍聪明，早就把我看穿，让我在层层掩饰下无所遁形。毕竟他可以那样轻松地激怒我从而让我亲手打破承诺，把自己塑造成一个无辜受害者。  
意识到这一点的我咬紧了颊边绷到酸痛的肌肉，视线里的东西摇晃成色彩不明的一团。  
焉栩嘉什么都不知道，他正背对着我迎接这一场暴虐的性事。这样的姿势使我和他被割裂成两个世界，我触碰不到他的感受，只能看他匍匐着翘起屁股，用青涩的身体做出热切大胆的姿势。那对脆弱的蝴蝶骨颤抖着，几欲撑开他柔软的皮肤后振翅而飞。  
蓝色的床单被抓皱，荡出一圈圈水纹，而焉栩嘉是一朵盛开在海面的鲜嫩百合，被我亲手捣碎成零落的花泥，汁水四溢。  
这样的场景让我不合时宜地回忆起某次焉栩嘉缠着我和他一起熬果酱，红色的水果被黏烂散发出出黏腻的气味，那时我就在想，焉栩嘉在情事里会不会就是这样的，颓靡且甜，娇气得吃不了苦头 。  
高潮来得猝不及防。  
显然我走神太过了，精神和肉体都剥离开，一个天堂一个地狱。属于悲伤的那部分雾样升腾起来审视着这一场荒唐。  
焉栩嘉挣扎着翻过身来，他横过胳膊挡眼，昂起下巴索吻，身体像被滚水浇透，湿且红。  
那两圈粼粼的手串晃荡着，让我想起自己或许就如它们一样，是焉栩嘉众多繁复华丽珠宝首饰中的微渺其一。  
“你抱抱我，赵磊你抱抱我。”  
他终于肯开口，尾音都在抖。柔软的侧颊贴在我脸上一片冰凉。  
我困惑极了，未消的酒精害我大脑迟钝，难以理解焉栩嘉的难过。平心而论焉栩嘉并不是个爱哭的人，他好面子，再想哭也只是仰头努力让泪水打转，而不是像现在这样。他看上去如此悲伤，落下的每一个吻都带着寒意，在接触皮肤的瞬间结出细密的刺。  
“你是不是不要我了，是不是，赵磊。”  
那双手臂后面的眼睛不再躲藏，装着懵懂无辜以及属于男孩的倔强。他明显辨不清缘由，只凭本能感到恐惧，眼白里盘亘的红血丝，是童话里灰姑娘城墙上密不透风的蔷薇荆棘。  
我很想反驳说明明是你放弃了我，但他的眼睛里结出了广袤的冰原，巨大的，空旷的。里面空无一物，风在喧嚣地是寒冷，惨白的云贴着冰原掠过，把冰面生生压出裂纹，阳光消失了。  
我慌乱起来，回忆涨潮般涌过，夹杂着那些被我遗忘掉的细枝末节。  
这世上大概没什么东西是绝对的，放在人与人之间的关系更甚。除却那些可以表演的语言动作，没谁能知道另一个人的内心。我想我如果是一只能够选择天空或者暖巢的雁，我该是义无反顾地冲进云里，那是我自己的选择，而非谁对我的审判。  
焉栩嘉不依，他终归是什么都想攥在手心的小孩子，却在人心的博弈上永远胜我三分。  
早在18岁那年再见焉栩嘉我就该知道了，那时他还是讨喜的样子，黑眼珠比白眼球多上些许，水光淋漓的是夏秋交接多汁的葡萄。正值夏天，阳光晒得人睁不开眼，他带着一身汗扑到我身边，脸颊俏红，刚变声的嗓子沙哑粘腻。  
“赵磊，我喜欢你。”  
到处都是潮湿，我恍惚觉得自己再一次被拽进了和焉栩嘉窝在小房子里胡天胡地的那个雨季。焉栩嘉被我顶撞出哭腔，一边流汗一边流水，修长的身子蜷缩成虾。如今什么都变了，也有什么没变。他还在哭，好像这两年憋住的眼泪都要一次性发泄光似的。冷漠矜贵的外皮被他亲手剥下，血淋淋的放在我面前以示忠心。他随着我荡漾，心甘情愿融化成接纳我的容器。  
“我爱你也爱过你。”  
焉栩嘉说。  
咔嚓，某种动物羽翼断裂的声音。  
7  
我做了一个梦。  
梦里有无数的镜子。镜子中我看见自己浑身赤裸，用臂膀死死扼住一位少年的颈项。少年柔顺地靠在我肩头，艳唇翕张，锁骨上斑驳一片玫红。那是我喜欢的无辜单纯的焉栩嘉，他嘶嘶抽着气呻吟说他爱我，细瘦腕骨仿佛一折就断。  
良久镜中瘦削苍白的男人蠕动了下干裂的唇瓣，轻轻复述着。  
“你爱我啊。”  
镜子碎了，连同镜中人一起。  
天色大亮。我揉揉头发坐起来，头脑依旧酸胀，不清不楚的。阳光从窗帘罅隙钻进来照在床头柜的纸条上，压住它的是那只焉栩嘉喝过水的玻璃杯，好似一个金碧辉煌的囚笼。我身边空无一物，床褥冰凉。昨夜的一切恰似我精神错乱后的一场绮梦。  
纸条上写的什么我已经不会再关心。或许相守本身就是太过复杂的事，我和焉栩嘉之间横亘的也不止少年意气的爱情。我与焉栩嘉根本不需要原谅也没有什么对不起，大抵有的只是些许无法称重比量的混杂情感。  
有关在飞机上分过来的半张毯子，蹭近半分的温热身体，午后庭院里的亲吻，嘴唇间的爱语，上锁的抽屉，闭紧的房门，笑的眼角等等蒙太奇，存在我的罐子里就好了。  
至少我可以对自己说，我们是相爱的。


End file.
